Klaine Shuffle
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: Shuffling my IPod! Klaine drabbles inspired by songs! Feel free to request some!
1. Beat it

**Aloha! I haven't updated 'Klaine games in New York' yet because I have had no inspiration for it! Will update soon! I am feeling musical so I shall press shuffle on my Ipod and create a drabble from it! Never done this before, feel free to recommend songs for me to do too!**

_Beat it- Michael Jackson_

'Blaine! Open the door!' Kurt had been knocking at his boyfriend's door and getting no response for two minutes, he felt a fool but he had no choice but to shout through the solid oak door. He knew he was in there, he could hear rock music blasting through.

'One minute!' Blaine shouted. 'Wes, can you please let my boyfriend in the room!'

'No, he is your boyfriend, therefore you must do it.' Kurt heard Wes mutter bitterly. A few seconds passed and he heard nothing, remembering when Blaine made them watch the Big Bang Theory he started to knock twice then say 'Blaine' and repeat this action until his boyfriend opened the door. He looked quite sweaty, his curls hung down onto his forehead instead of staying imprisoned by gel, his t-shirt clung to his body in all the right places and his arms, to Kurt just looked edible. But Kurt was mad at Blaine and this was no time to stare at his _fine_ figure of a man.

'Why didn't you open the door?' Kurt made a quick transition from giggly teenager in love to 'bitch' as he gave his boyfriend 'the glare'.

'I'm sorry baby I was playing on guitar hero.' Blaine enveloped Kurt in his edible arms and pulled him into the dorm room, where Wes was sitting on his bed fiddling with his fingers. 'Wes is just a little sour since a creamed him at nearly every song.' Blaine explained upon Kurt's confused glance at Wes. At the sound of his name the boy looked up and saw Kurt.

'Hey Kurt! You up for a game?' Wes asked suddenly over enthusiastic. Kurt knew what Wes was thinking. _Easy target. _Wes thought he could beat Kurt at guitar hero. Wes never knew about Finn and the influences he had on Kurt, Kurt decided to have some fun.

'Sure!' he said smiling sweetly. 'Oh but I have never played before, so take it easy.' He said widening his eyes innocently. Kurt caught the look Wes gave to Blaine. Smug. 'Blaine can you please show me how it works.' He said with a wink, indicating to the plastic guitar in his boyfriends hand. He knew how it worked of coarse, but he wanted to seem genuine, and he wouldn't object to having Blaine's strong arms around him again.

Blaine placed the guitar around his neck, resting it on Kurt's Alexander McQueen scarf, he came up close behind him to reach his arms around Kurt's to show him where to place his fingers and how to strum and to hold notes. After thanking him, Kurt turned to Wes.

'Wes, I'm pretty sure I won't know many songs on here, what is the one I am most likely to know?' Of coarse he knew the songs, Finn loved classic rock and guitar hero, he was an expert at them all, on all levels. Wes scrolled through the song titles on the screen.

'Beat it by Michael Jackson?'

'Oh yes please! I do love MJ, he is a style icon and the God of all performers.' Kurt said turning into his old self. 'I love his songs, I know that one. Thanks Wes.'

'Shall we start off on easy level? Beginners is a bit too easy.' Wes said grabbing his own guitar as Kurt nodded in agreement.

The virtual people were dancing whilst Kurt psyched himself up, even though it was only on easy, he wanted to be perfect. The music started playing as both boys started playing, Kurt hitting every note perfectly, throwing Wes off his game slightly, making him drop a few notes here and there. Blaine stood watching the two, mouth agape. _Kurt is the best boyfriend ever! _Was all he could think.

The boys carried on this way until the song ended. Kurt turned innocently to look at both the boys standing with their mouths wide open.

'Was that good? 100 percent is good right, it's not like I 100 percent failed is it?' Kurt asked pretending to try and read where his score was.

'Beginners luck Hummel.' Wes grumbled. 'Let's skip medium and go straight to the hard level.' He challenged.

'Wow Wes, I don't know, that one was really hard, but I suppose I can give it a go.' He turned away to look at Blaine and gave him a wink to let him in on what was going on. Blaine got what he was trying to tell him and giggled to himself. This was going to be interesting.

The boys played again. Wes pressing the keys frustratingly, concentration on his face along with sweat and determination. Whereas Kurt was cool and collected, his fingers danced elegantly across the plastic guitar, hitting nearly every single note perfectly. They carried on like this for three more minutes, Wes trying to out play Kurt and Kurt having none of it.

The song came to an end once again. Wes compared his 65 percent to Kurt's 98 percent.

'Okay dude, you are like a pro. No way have you never played this before!' Kurt feigned a look of hurt.

'Wes, don't accuse me of playing silly boy, childish games such as these.' Kurt instructed.

'_Blaaiiiine _your boyfriends cheeeeaaaaaaaaaatiiiiiiiing _.' _Wes whined as Blaine giggled. Kurt held his hand out behind him so Blaine could high five him without Wes noticing.

'Wes, don't be a sore loser.' Blaine said coolly. 'Go play a game more your speed, like whack a mole but use your gavel instead of the mallet.' Kurt giggled at the expression on Wes' face as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

'You are incredible, did you know that?' Blaine said pulling Kurt into a backwards hug, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hummed in response. 'How did you learn to play like that anyway?'

'Well you know when I told you about my moment of madness two years ago when I had a crush on Finn?' Blaine giggled at the thought again. 'Well when I got dad and Carole together, Finn and Carole came round for dinner a lot. Finn loved guitar hero, so I bought it and trained to be a rock God. He ended up competing with me, but at least he was competition, Wes really sucks.'

Blaine nodded in agreement. 'It's true, he can't get the fingering right.'

'That's what she said.' Kurt laughed as Blaine's face went scarlet red.

'Ewww straight innuendo!' Blaine exclaimed plugging his ears with his fingers and Kurt laughed harder.

'Well I can give you more gay if you want.' Kurt said closing the space between them to press his lips against Blaine's in a passionate kiss.

'That's more like it, rock God.' Blaine said before diving back in.

Blaine was going to have to practice.

**You like? You hate? Suggest songs and give feedback please!**


	2. No good deed

**Sorry! I have no excuse other than that life got in the way! Okay I had no reviews on last one! Come on guys! I need reviews to live! Ok, so here is the new chapter!**

**No good deed-Wicked**

Kurt was always known as the friend you can rely on no matter what. He thought he was bigger than those who thought they were too suck up to lend anyone a hand. Heck, he even tried to help Finn get his wardrobe sorted, but apparently Finn doesn't like patent leather Doc Martins. That is why when Blaine wanted to serenade a particular someone with terrible hair in the gap, he would be there, even if he really didn't want to be there.

The warblers had just returned from their Gap Attack and Blaine was feeling pitiful. He spent the whole coach ride back resting his head on Kurt's shoulder muttering 'How could I have been so stupid.' Or 'Why am I so delusional.' Frankly, Kurt had had enough. Blaine was throwing himself a pity party whilst he had just ran Kurt's heart through a shredder. What's more is that he turned to Kurt when it all went pear shaped. Kurt didn't believe in rebounds, so he allowed Blaine to stay and whimper to himself for the rest of the coach trip,

When they got back, Blaine said something decent for a change. 'I'm sorry for laying this all on you, it's not fair.' Kurt was mad at him, but Blaine was giving him puppy eyes, which nobody can resist. Anyway, who was Blaine to know that Kurt had been crushing on him all these weeks?

'It's okay, I know what it's like to be turned down.'

'Yeah, but those guys were straight.' Blaine was crying, but then laughed at how pathetic he was. Kurt pulled him into a friendly hug.

'You'll be fine, screw him if he can't see how fabulous you are.' Kurt said overdramatically, tossing his head and linking his arms with Blaine, pulling him to run down the corridor to the Warblers hall.

This was all a front though. Kurt really was hurt, but he couldn't let Blaine latch on. Seeing the way Blaine bored into Jeremiah's eyes and the way he sung to him and went to all of this effort to prove his love broke Kurt's heart. He never stood a chance in hell, why did he even think Blaine had any kind of interest in him other than a friend? Kurt felt physically wounded at the thought of being without Blaine. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that their relationship had been inevitable.

Kurt hadn't wanted to go to the gap attack, he only went because Mercedes told him to. Now he knows to trust his gut instinct. Seeing Blaine sing to a guy that wasn't him broke his heart.

It is good to help people. But not if it get's you hurt in the process.

**Sorry for the shortness and sadness, but that's the song guys sorry! Leave song choices for me to do if you don't like my playlist XD**


	3. Should've said no

**Should have said no (Taylor Swift) requested by ... well anon. Here you go!**

_You're beautiful._

_Has anyone ever told you that you're eyes are brighter than the lights of Broadway?_

_Hey, when we get to NYC we should go and see a show together!_

These are just a few of the texts Blaine saw as he scrolled through Kurt's IPhone. He was hitting himself mentally, telling himself that it should be him texting these things to his boyfriend, not this _Chandler_ person.

_Thanks, you're not so bad yourself :)_

_Had anyone ever told you that you have impeccable fashion sense?_

_I would love that! First one has to be Wicked though._

The fact that his boyfriend flirted back was even harder to process.

Blaine loved his Kurt with all of his being, but growing up with an obnoxious big brother and a homophobic father, Blaine has learned that _he _comes first and to stand up for yourself in these situations. On the other hand he could suffer in silence and not allow his boyfriend to flirt with some guy.

Kurt walked into his room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Well if you were going to have a movie night you had to do it right, but he was met by the sight of his boyfriend going through his phone.

'What are you doing?' he asked cautiously, brow furrowed.

'Well _you're _the one keeping your precious Chandler waiting, he's texted you 5 times in the past 2 minutes, I think he's expecting a reply, I mean he _has_ been complimenting you a lot, it's rude not to text back.' Blaine said looking at the phone, knowing that if his eyes met Kurt's that he would forgive him in a heartbeat.

'Blaine it's nothing, it's harmless.' He said snatching his phone away from his boyfriends grasp.

'Nothing? Have you read any of those texts? They get a little racy at times. Do you have no conscience at all?' He said raising his voice a little out of anger.

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Kurt in a louder tone, clearly trying to make this Blaine's problem instead of his.

'ME!' the smaller boy finally shouted, not caring who heard. 'Me Kurt, I am your _boyfriend. _Does non of this...' he pointed at the phone in Kurt's hand '...processed into your mind as, hmmm I don't know...WRONG?'

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy. 'It is harmless and he makes me feel nice, what's the harm in it?'

'Other than the fact that you are in a relationship?' Blaine said calming down, he knew that anger was never the answer, but sometimes he can't help it.

'Okay Blaine I will stop if it means so much to you.'

Blaine felt the anger levels rise up again, but he forced them to subside.

'You shouldn't have started it Kurt, you should have felt guilty, _this_ is not normal.'

'I'm sorry!'

'It doesn't matter Kurt, you did it. Why didn't you just say no?' Blaine questioned, but no answer came.

**Leave a song in the reviews :3**


End file.
